Linksys WRT51AB v1.0
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Cisco-Linksys / WRT51AB v1.0 __TOC__ NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = ? FCC ID = PKW-WRT51AB CPU Type = Broadcom BCM4702KPB TN0210 P10 15138 (BCM4702) MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 125MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = Parallel Flash Chip = Intel E28F320 J3A110 52040375 Flash Size = 4MB Max Firmware Size = ? RAM Size = 32MB RAM Chip = 2x GLT5640L16-7TC 219 PVB1C76015 nvram Size = ? Switch = Broadcom BCM5325A2KQM RT0231 P12 63164 Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-WAN 4-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3? boot_wait = ? bootloader = CFE Flash Card Socket/Type = No SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = 2 PoE = No Power = 5V/2.5A Color of LEDs = 24- Leds Size = ? USB = No Serial Port = 1 JTAG Port = 1 Supported by TJTAG/Version = ? Supported by dd-wrt as of = WIP Will Require Jtag for first flash! dd-wrt K2.4 Support = ? dd-wrt K2.6 Support = ? Special Features = ? Radio (wl0) Wireless Radio = Broadcom BCM4301KPF CS0224 P20 63355.6 S WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = Fixed Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g WiFi Operating Frequency = ? 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Radio (wl1) Wireless Radio = Atheros WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = Fixed Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11a WiFi Operating Frequency = ? 802.11a = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest This section is in need of cleanup! Flashing This section is in need of cleanup! Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! FCC Pictures Notes Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Fix Me! Category:Cisco-Linksys